Modern vehicles may include one or more cameras that display images through a vehicle display. One such camera may be a rear-view camera or backup camera, which allows the vehicle display to show an area behind the vehicle. Varying environmental conditions can cause the camera to be blurred or otherwise obstructed. Vehicles may also include a rear latch for a trunk of the vehicle, which may be opened in response to a user engaging a button.